


Secrets

by breathedeep222



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Bondage, mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble where Warren snoops in Nathan's room and finds his bondage pictures hidden away.  When he gets caught Nathan confesses that he hid them this whole time because he was afraid of what Warren would think, so Warren has to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> TITLES SHOULD NOT BE REQUIRED FOR SHORT DRABBLES MEH.
> 
> This is my first grahamscott fic, and probably my last since I never write fic. But I got an idea for a scenario like this so I decided to write it myself.

"Pause. Bathroom break."

Warren couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Really, again? Why is your bladder the size of a peanut?"

"Shut up," was all Nathan said before leaving the room.

Warren sighed and ate another cookie from the package next to him. He and his boyfriend Nathan were having a movie night in Nathan's dorm room. They always used Nathan's dorm for movie nights, because he had the fancy projector and a big bed. 

Movie nights were Warren's favorite because they were always peaceful. It was just the two of them hiding out in Nathan's cold, dark, room, safely away from the prying eyes of the student body. Warren knew Nathan cared about him and wasn't actually ashamed of their relationship. But he also knew that sometimes the idea of everyone talking about him and judging him got to Nathan, and he hated seeing his boyfriend in pain.

That was why he was happiest when they could be alone. It was when the Nathan he loved revealed himself.

Warren finished his cookie and opened his bottle of soda. As he drank he flipped the cap in his hand idly while he looked around Nathan's room. Nathan always took forever in the bathroom, so he knew he should occupy himself.

He had always found Nathan's room oddly bare of decoration. Nathan had plenty of furniture and equipment, like the projector and the couch. But besides the poster for that show Nathan saw and some random pictures on his desks, that was it. Warren thought it was weird a photography student wouldn't have more art in their room. But what did he know? He had always covered his room, both his dorm and had home, with loads of posters and pictures and stickers. Everyone's room was sparse compared to his.

Since Warren was lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to his hand and his cap missed his hand and bounced off the bed to the floor. 

"Great," Warren mumbled annoyed. 

He peeked over the side of the bed and didn't see it anywhere. He groaned, knowing it probably fell under the bed so he would have to go down there and get it.

Warren climbed onto the floor and groped blindly under the bed for the cap. Nathan kept his room so clean he knew he didn't have to worry about any stray dust bunnies. 

That's why he was surprised when, instead of his cap his hand touched something hard and solid.

Warren jerked back in surprise and stared at the bed like it was going to bite him. He pulled up the edge of the blanket and looked underneath the bed fully. He strained his eyes trying to make out what was under there in the dark. It looked like...picture frames?

He glanced at the door behind him knowing Nathan can come back at any time. He should just drop the covers and mind his own business. 

Warren didn't become a scientist by lacking curiosity. 

He reached under the bed and pulled out the now confirmed picture frames. He realized it wasn't just framed ones. There was a whole stack of loose pictures under there as well. 

One of the largest ones caught his eye and he picked it up to get a better look. It was a picture of a woman's arms. They were bound behind her with thick black rope. The picture wasn't just pornographic. it still had style and thought put into it. Warren traced the line of the woman's arms, how her skin looked against the rope, and gulped. 

He put the picture down to look through the others. He quickly realized they were all in the same vein. Nathan had a collection of artsy bondage photos hidden under his bed.

"But why?" Warren asked absently. He was engrossed with one of the pictures of a male subject, completely forgetting about his surroundings.

Bad idea.

"Dude, you wouldn't believe the gross thing I saw in the bath-" Nathan froze in the doorway when he saw Warren on his knees surrounded by his secret pictures. 

They were both suspended in uncertainty for a minute, but then Nathan sprung into action.

"What the fuck?" Nathan snarled. 

He dropped to his knees next to Warren and ripped the picture he was examining out of his hands, frantically pulling the others into a pile.

"Why the fuck were you looking at my stuff?"

Warren had been watching as Nathan curled his body around the pictures while he reorganized them, like he was still in denial that Warren had seen them all. But at that question Nathan looked back at him, hurt clear in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Warren stammered. "My cap fell under your bed and I just went to get it."

"And you couldn't mind your own business?" Nathan yelled. His hands were trembling as he pushed the pictures back under the bed.

Warren was just sitting there confused. He didn't know how he ended up in this situation, or why Nathan was hiding art under his bed. 

Nathan was still waiting for an answer. His eyes were swimming with rage, and hurt and...fear? Why was Nathan afraid?

"Nathan why-"

"I don't know!" Nathan yelled and jumped up. Warren watched in shock as he started pacing around in anger. "I don't know why I...FUCK!" Nathan gave a swift kick to his night table, then all the energy seemed to leave him and he collapsed on the floor with his back against it.

His hands were covering his face now, and Warren could see they were trembling even harder.

"I don't why I'm such a fucking creep," Nathan mumbled pathetically from behind his hands.

Warren had been paralyzed by the surrealness of the situation, but hearing Nathan's self-deprecating tone finally yanked him out of it.

He scooted over to where his boyfriend was sitting and tried to pull his hands from his face. Nathan wouldn't let him, so Warren just wrapped his arm around him.

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about? Why do you have those under your bed?"

It took a little bit, but Warren finally got a response. "I'm hiding them."

"From who?" Warren had to wonder. Nathan's dorm was always locked, it's not like any random student was going to walk in and see them.

Nathan pulled his hands from his face and glared at him. Warren's heart clenched when he saw the wet marks on his face. 

"Who the fuck do you think? From you, Graham!"

That didn't really clear anything up, and Warren was starting to feel kind of stupid. A feeling he was not familiar with.

"Why?" Was the only response he could generate.

Nathan looked at him incredulously, like he was wondering if Warren had lost all his brain cells while Nathan was gone.

"So you wouldn't know what a freak I am! Did you think I was hiding them for the kinky Easter Bunny?

Warren couldn't eve laugh at Nathan's quip because he was too concerned with what was said right before it.

"What the hell, Nathan? You're not a freak. I'd never think that."

All he got in response was his boyfriend burying his face in his hands again and groaning.

"Yes I fucking am. You don't have to lie. I'm not that pathetic."

"Stop it!" Warren snapped, irritated. He hated listening to Nathan talk about himself this way, especially over something so trivial. "You are not a-"

"Why would I like this then!" Nathan shouted again. He reached back under the bed and pulled out picture after picture angrily. "Why would I want to tie people up like this and...and..." Nathan curled his nails into the carpet and hunched over, breathing rapidly.   
"I-I get off on this, do you not fucking get that? I look at these pictures of people tied up and" he waved his hands over the pictures vaguely, like he was too disgusted to say what he mean aloud, "they fucking turn me on. And that is so fucking fucked in the head."

"But it's not," Warren said sincerely, finally fully understanding what was going on. He moved over to Nathan and put his hand on his knee reassuringly. 

"Plenty of people have fetishes. It's normal. As long as you don't want to do anything to anyone against their will, it doesn't make you sick."

Nathan's eyes were now wavering between worry and a tentative hope.

"You're serious? You're not weirded out?"

Warren laughed and pulled Nathan into an embrace. 

"If you want to weird me out, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

Nathan still wasn't convinced apparently, because he pulled out of their hug and looked at Warren seriously. 

"I don't know if you get it. I...want to do those things to people. To you."

Nathan was looking at Warren with worry again. Like Warren didn't understand him the first time and was finally going to get it and run away. 

Honestly, his boyfriend was a bit of an idiot.

Instead of running, Warren leaned forward and kissed Nathan gently. "I might not mind that," he said quietly when he pulled away.

"What?" Nathan asked. The only emotion in his eyes now was confusion.

"I might be interested. I've only ever thought about it a little, but I'm not opposed to the idea. We can give it a shot and see. If I don't like it, then we just don't do it."

Nathan stared at him for a few seconds longer, before his whole face lit up in a smile.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack," Warren answered, going in for another kiss.

"And fucking lame oh my god Graham," Nathan said, laughing and shoving him away.

They climbed back on the bed and got situated back into their preferred viewing position. Warren sitting up against the wall and Nathan lying against him in the crook of his arm.

Just as Nathan was about to press play, a question struck Warren.

"Hey wait." Nathan paused with his finger on the play button, looking at Warren expectantly. "When did you take down the pictures?"

While climbing on the bed, he had finally connected the vacant spots on Nathan's walls that only had nails to hang things with the pictures under his bed.

Nathan was looking away from Warren, fiddling with the remote and blushing.

"The first time you asked me out. Just...just in case. I didn't want to risk it."

Warren laughed and squeezed Nathan's arm. 

"You are such a giant dork."

"Screw you.

"Alright," Warren responded cheekily. He leaned down and kissed Nathan before he could say anything. 

They kissed until they were dancing on the line that divided kissing from a full-blown make out session. Warren pulled back and chuckled.

"We are never making it through this movie."

Nathan shrugged and smirked up at him. 

"No loss on my end. I've already seen it."

Warren gave the projector a quick glance but didn't move. He just returned Nathan's smirk and went back to kissing Nathan.

Whatever was on that projector could not be as interesting as what was right underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
